Aqua Pack/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay as a Aqua Pack wolf. Archives In Aqua Pack... The figure kept watching... ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:10, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Hello?" said Juno. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:11, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Two purple eyes gleamed in the darkness. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "I see you! Come out!" called Juno. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) A black she-wolf with glowing purple eyes and a white crescent moon-shaped mark on her head stepped out of the shadows. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:24, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Um, hello," said Juno. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:29, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Hello." replied the she-wolf. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Hi! Welcome to Aqua Pack!' said Juno, happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "What's Aqua Pack?" asked the stranger. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "A pack is a group of wolves that live together. We are Aqua Pack, the pack of the water," said Juno. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:46, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Her eyes flashed. "You're the bloodthirsty wolves that took my parents away from me?" she growled. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:49, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Not all of us are blood thirsty. We, belive it or not, are the most peaceful of the four wolf packs," said Juno, calmly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:52, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, okay..." the wolf replied. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Want some prey?" she asked. "We're very nice to lone wolves, just as long as they don't hunt here." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:00, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Sure." she said. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 03:11, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Juno tossed the new wolf a fish. "Would you like to join Aqua Pack?" she asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hawk saw the new wolf. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "I'd love to join," the she-wolf said,"but I don't know if your packmates would accept me." ☾ Moonwing ☽ 03:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Eh, we were all loners once," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hawk yawned and bit into his trout. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "No, it's just that..." she hesitated. "Wherever I go, Misfortune follows me." ☾ Moonwing ☽ 03:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "You should see Umbras Pack! Life is horrible there," she said. "It can't be that bad." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Oh! No, I don't mean that kind of misfortune. I mean a bear that I call Misfortune. She always follows me and attacks me, steals my prey, that kind of stuff." ☾ Moonwing ☽ 03:58, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Oh! O.K. We see bears around here before. As long as they don't steal out fish or come into camp, it should be fine," replied Juno as she took a bite out of a fish.☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ "The problem is, Misfortune always attacks whoever I try to make friends with." said the she-wolf. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 18:20, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "We have a pack to back us up," said Juno. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:27, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "This bear is really strong." she cautioned. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 18:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Juno nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, by the way, my name's Diana." Diana said. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 18:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Oh! I know another wolf named Diana!" said Juno, happily. "She died, though...." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Diana gulped. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 18:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "She died of a heart attack due to stress, that's what my mate told me," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:26, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Avitus carefully scooped a fish out of RiverClan's stream and dashed off with it.Tigerfoot 00:35, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Diana sighed. She knew this she-wolf was very nice, but she wouldn't like her once she found out about her secret... ☾ Moonwing ☽ 00:38, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Avitus spotted Juno and another she-wolf and walked up to them.Tigerfoot 00:40, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Hello. " Diana said. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 00:44, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Hello, i'm Avitus, who are you?" Avitus asked and dropped his fish.Tigerfoot 00:48, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "I am Diana." she said. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 00:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Avitus felt himself being drawn into Diana's deep purple eyes.Tigerfoot 01:00, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hawk gnawed on a bone. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:08, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Akakios padded around camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:16, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Diana was confused when she saw Avitus. She had never had a strange feeling like this about another wolf before... ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:13, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Avitus pushed his fish toward Diana. "Are you hungry?" he asked her.Tigerfoot 02:15, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "No thank you, I just ate." she replied. "But that's very sweet of you." she added. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Avitus blushed "All right, where did you come from?" he asked Diana.Tigerfoot 02:20, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "I came from the mountains over there. Then we moved to the valley over there." she said. "I was separated from my family by an evil wolf that found us. He had a bunch of other wolves with him. He was very powerful." ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:24, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "That's sad, so, are you going to join Aqua Pack" Avitus asked.Tigerfoot 02:26, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Yes." she said. Before they hate me and drive me out. She thought. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:28, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "That's great!" Avitus exclaimed. He then tried to hide his embarresment at being so excited. "You'll love it there" Avitus promised.Tigerfoot 02:30, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Diana smiled. She liked this wolf. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:34, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Avitus filled with joy "Let me escort you to camp...with Juno, of course" Avitus quickly added the last part, almost forgetting the she-wolf.Tigerfoot 02:37, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Diana followed Avitus, wondering what this mysterious emotion she felt for him was. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Avitus padded into camp with Diana and Juno. "This is Diana, she wants to join us!" Avitus announced.Tigerfoot 02:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Hello." said Diana shyly. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 03:06, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Diana was seperated from her family and home, we should give her a new family and a new home!" Avitus howled to the other wolves.Tigerfoot 03:07, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Diana blinked. There were so many wolves here! ☾ Moonwing ☽ 19:51, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Akakios, the alpha male, was not in camp. 19:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Who's in charge here? ''thought Diana. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 19:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Akakios padded into camp with blood on his muzzle and claws.....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:56, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Diana jumped back. ''Who is that horrible wolf? she thought. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 19:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Just calm down," said Juno. "That's the alpha. He hasn't, um, been himself lately...." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:59, July 15, 2012 (UTC) He's evil... she thought. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 20:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "He was so nice before the battle the other day. I don't know what happened," said Juno. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:04, July 15, 2012 (UTC) She could sense evil in his heart. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 20:06, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Akakios narrowed his eyes at Diana. "Who is that?" he growled. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:08, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "I am Diana." She said. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 20:09, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Why are you here?" he growled. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:10, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "I would like to join your pack." she replied. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 20:12, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Akaios grwoled and padded away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:13, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Diana shuddered.'' He's just like... '' she stopped herself. Don't think of him. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 21:43, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Yo! What's wrong, Diana?" Hawk asked when he saw Diana shudder. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:50, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay